


Christmas Surprises

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Poly, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Gender Reveal, Multi, Unconventional Santa, Unusual families, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Why is my Santa ClausHeath Slater?”Elias flinched as he heard his partner’s footsteps on the tile floor. He’d known she wouldn’t be thrilled to learn about the little mix-up but he also never imagined she could turn that interesting shade of red.That couldn’t be good for her ‘condition’.“Bay-I can explain.” His voice drifted off as she entered the kitchen. Backing away from her, he cursed as he walked into the counter. He wastrapped.“Bay, blame me.” Finn’s voice echoed behind her as he entered from the living room. He nodded at Elias, staring at him from over her shoulder. “He reminded me but I got so busy that I forgot. Heath heard about our issue and was nice enough to pull out his suit.”





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



> The first Christmas gift for TaleaCorven! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

“Why is my Santa Claus _Heath Slater_?”

Elias flinched as he heard his partner’s footsteps on the tile floor. He’d known she wouldn’t be thrilled to learn about the little mix-up but he also never imagined she could turn that interesting shade of red.

That couldn’t be good for her ‘condition’.

“Bay-I can explain.” His voice drifted off as she entered the kitchen. Backing away from her, he cursed as he walked into the counter. He was _trapped_.

“Bay, blame me.” Finn’s voice echoed behind her as he entered from the living room. He nodded at Elias, staring at him from over her shoulder. “He reminded me but I got so busy that I forgot. Heath heard about our issue and was nice enough to pull out his suit.”

Bayley had had her heart set on a Christmas gender reveal. It was the _only_ thing she wanted for Christmas _and_ her birthday _and_ their anniversary _and_ her push present. Sasha, her best friend offered to make it happen but Finn and Elias politely declined. If their partner was going to go through nine months of growing a tiny human, the very _least_ they could do was give her the one gift she wanted.

Unfortunately, Elias- tasked with finding a Santa Claus- waited too long. The good ones were booked. The bad ones were booked. He could only find a weird guy from Craigslist.

Then, Heath heard about their situation and offered to help. He still had his suit from that Halloween street fight a few years earlier.

Since both he and Finn agreed a weird guy from Craigslist shouldn’t be allowed around their pregnant partner, they accepted the offer from Heath.

It wasn’t a _great_ solution but still- it saved the party.

“I can accept that.” She narrowed her gaze, stepping back to allow Finn the chance to stand beside Elias. “But- riddle me this- why is Rhyno dressed like _Mrs. Claus_?” One hand flew to her hip, while the other hand rested on the curve of her barely-swollen middle. “My family _barely_ accepted the fact there were 2 of you. Then, they barely accepted the fact we were pregnant because ‘that’ll confuse your kid.’ Now, I have to explain why Mrs. Claus has a beard and mutton chops.”

Finn and Elias glanced towards each other, exchanging a nervous look. They’d known using a bootleg Santa would be iffy but they hadn’t realized it would upset her this much.

“Best I could do.” Finn averted his gaze from Elias to Bayley. Then, he nudged Elias in the side with the tip of his elbow, as if to say _You owe me._ “It was either Heath or some weird guy from Craigslist.”

“He said something about giving back for his first Christmas out of prison.” Elias exhaled, remembering the strange conversation. While he assumed the man joked, he couldn’t be sure. He believed in giving people a second chance- really, he did. He just wasn’t sure it was the appropriate time to follow those beliefs. “ _Big_ mess.”

“Still,” Bayley mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Elias knew he wouldn’t be surprised if her perfect face fell into a pout. “I’m glad we have a Santa but what do I tell my family?”

Finn stepped forward, pulling her into a tight hug. The tension in her face eased as she leaned into his touch. He began to rub circles around her back, as he spoke. “They’ll be so happy to know whether Baby’s a boy or a girl that they won’t care about an unconventional Santa.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, the baby shower will be _much_ better.”

“Yeah, because _I_ get to plan it,” Sasha said, hovering in the doorway. “Sorry, Boys- we had an agreement.”

Normally, Elias would have cursed for interrupting their moment but today happened to be the exception. If Sasha managed to distract her from the Santa Fiasco, he would tolerate the disruption. 

“We can work it out,” Finn muttered, releasing Bayley from his embrace. “Anyway, go mingle, Bay. We’ll be out in a minute.” 

Elias watched as she turned the corner, disappearing into the crowded living room. He exhaled, his entire body pulsing with tension. He turned, facing Finn. “Think she’ll ever forgive us?” 

“Eventually.” Finn lightly brushed his lips against Elias’ mouth in a chaste kiss. “You owe me.” 

“Would you rather we have used the Craigslist guy?” Elias retorted, returning the kiss. “Actually, let’s not and say we did.” He buried his nose in the crook of Finn’s neck, breathing in the scent of cucumber soap. 

“She knows we care,” Finn stepped back, allowing his blue eyes to connect with Elias’ smoky gaze. “It happens. Shit goes wrong- you make it work. _Really_ think none of this will matter in the end. We’re only going to care-slash-remember finding out if Baby’s a boy or a girl.” 

Elias _wanted_ to believe that. Hell- to a point, he actually did. 

Yet, that still didn’t mean he liked the idea of disappointing her. 

“Besides, we’ll laugh at this later.” 

Elias wasn’t so sure about that but he decided it best to put his faith in Finn. 

It hadn’t failed him before.   
\---  
“And now the reason we’re here…” Heath reached into his red velvet Santa sack and pulled out a small gold-wrapped box. 

Elias let out an amused snicker as Bayley gave them both a skeptical look. She reached out, accepting the box. 

“What?” she asked, glancing from the box to her partners and back. 

“We actually don’t know,” Finn admitted, giving her a sheepish look. They’d told Heath and Rhyno to do whatever they wanted. 

Bayley opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Heath. “My lovely assistant also has a gift for the dads. 

Elias gave Finn a nervous look as Rhyno placed an oak tv tray and a small blue and pink metallic wrapped rectangular box in front of them. 

“So, if Dads will open their gift, we can get to why y’all came!” Heath exclaimed, gesturing to them. 

Elias stepped back, allowing Finn to pull the bow off the box. In situations like this, he hated being the center of attention. Being in the middle of a wrestling ring was one thing but being on display in the center of your living room was a completely different monster. 

“Just help him pull the box up!” Bayley shoved him forward. “Come on!” She stared down at the small box in her hand. 

Elias grabbed one side of the box, doing his best to remain in sync with Finn. The box came up to reveal a small live Christmas tree. 

“Now, if our lovely mom will open her box, we can get this show on the road!” 

Bayley opened the box, revealing a small egg-shaped remote. She stared down at the item, clearly trying to figure out what it was. 

“Hit the button!” Heath urged, his grin now showing through his cheap beard. 

“Here we go.” Bayley let out a nervous giggle as she pressed the button. “Holy sh- look at the tree!”

Elias’ gaze fell to the tree as it lit up in shades of pink. His mouth gaped open as he processed the information. 

“We’re having a girl!” Bayley squealed, throwing an arm around Elias. She threw her other arm around Finn and pulled them together in a facsimile of a group hug. “A GIRL!” 

Elias blinked, trying to absorb the news. He’d promised himself he would be excited either way, and he really was. A healthy baby was something to _always_ be excited for. 

“We’ll worry later.” Finn gave him a knowing look as he wrapped an arm around Elias’s waist. “I have no idea how we’ll manage but in the grand scheme of things, we’ll do it.” 

Elias nodded, watching their excited friends and family surround Bayley. He hadn’t had a feeling either way but seeing her so happy made it worth it. 

“Here.” Rhyno pressed another gift into Elias’s hand. “A little something from Santa and Mrs. Claus, who thought it appropriate to give Baby Girl Samlor-Rose her first gifts.”

“Don’t let Bayley hear you,” Finn murmured, leaning over Elias. “She’ll latch onto that!” His gaze drifted down to the gift in his partner’s hand. “Open it!” 

Elias tore the paper off, uncovering a box. He pulled the lid off to reveal a grey onesie dress with pink stars printed all over it. “Her first dress?” 

“Stars for the star she is!” Heath exclaimed, coming over. He gave Elias’s hand a vigorous shake. “Congratulations! We are so happy for you!” 

“It was either stars or floral and we chose the stars,” Heath explained, shaking Finn’s hand. “We’re so excited for y’all!” 

As the party started to wind down, Elias finally made his way to Bayley, who remained surrounded by people. Every few feet, people stopped him, offering advice and congratulations He even had a friend of Finn’s offer a shotgun to use when she got old enough to date. 

“Still mad at us about Santa?” he asked, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. She gazed up, her eyes lit with adoration. 

“Jeez, it’s just fashion!” she exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. “Besides, who cares about a weird Santa when you know you’re having a girl?” 

Elias blinked, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He couldn’t quite explain the change in her demeanor. Just an hour earlier, he would have sworn her world ended at the thought of the unconventional Santa. 

Resting his chin on her head, he exhaled. Only two truths seemed to hold true in this situation. 

A- The news of their baby girl overshadowed the strange party, just like Finn predicted. 

B- Even when it seemed impossible, Finn was _always_ right. 

It would suit him to always listen to Finn in the future. 

-fin-


End file.
